Chispeante
by makesomenoiise
Summary: SPOILERS de PERFECCIÓN! Zane y Tally encuentran otra forma de mantenerse chispeantes. Lemon! Para mis Pandoras!


**Tenía ganas de escribir sobre Uglies (Traición y Perfección, como los conozco yo xD) y creo que he encontrado la forma perfecta para que mi estilo se reflejara en la trama del libro (compleja, por cierto).**

**Para mis Pandoras, porque os quiero con todo mi corazón, y si no lo sabéis, ahora ya sí ^^ Porque me apoyan, me entienden, me aconsejan y me escuchan. Porque me río como una cría con ellos, porque terminamos siempre saliendo con algo del fnac, y porque no toca nada para volver a repetir :)**

**Digamos que este es mi, regalo de Navidad adelantado, así que, no podéis quejaros ^^ De todas formas, os gustará saber que hay más sorpresas para Navidad (aunque estoy en proceso y tal vez sean regalos de Navidad atrasados xD, se hace lo que se puede).**

**[Killer & Lover & Little Helper]**

**Nada más que añadir :)**

* * *

**CHISPEANTE**

**_Pandora Lover_**

**_para_ Pandora Killer _y_ Pandora's Little Helper**

Las opciones eran limitadas.

Habían probado todo tipo de acción que conllevara un buen chute de adrenalina para mantenerse chispeantes, pero tras la gran caída organizada de los rebeldes desde la pista de hielo… las ideas escaseaban.

Zane besaba a Tally con frecuencia, a sabiendas de que el contacto entre sus labios los mantenía chispeantes el suficiente tiempo como para recordar algo, como para querer huir de la hipócrita perfección que los rodeaba.

Pero los besos no eran suficientes.

- No es suficiente – murmuró Zane apartando sus labios de los de Tally.

La muchacha cogió aliento tras separarse de Zane, tratando de mantenerse chispeante el máximo de tiempo posible.

- ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?

- No lo sé, pero necesitamos emociones fuertes, Tally. Sino, la sensación chispeante durará muy poco…

- ¿Te refieres a algo como lo de la pista de hielo?

- Sí, debe de ser algo totalmente excitante, lleno de adrenalina – dijo pensativo, mirando al río -. Debe de haber algo que nos mantenga chispeantes durante días, como sucedió con la pista de hielo…

Tally contempló el hermoso río pensativa. Zane estaba en lo cierto, necesitaban algo diferente para mantener esa chispa que los ataba a la realidad. El líder de los rebeldes observó a Tally durante unos segundos, con el semblante serio. Cuando ella se volvió para preguntar qué ocurría, Zane se lanzó a sus labios con desesperación.

Si un simple beso lograba mantenerlos chispeantes al menos unos minutos, un beso con mayor intensidad debería tener mayor efecto.

Zane abrió los labios de Tally con la lengua y la introdujo en su interior, expectante de lo que ocurriría. La muchacha vaciló antes de ponerse a investigar por su cuenta, jugando con la lengua del rebelde, mordiéndola, succionándola…

Y, tal y como ambos esperaban, la reacción fue chispeante. No tanto como lo había sido con la pista de hielo, pero si lo suficiente para un par de minutos más.

Tally se separó de Zane el tiempo suficiente para coger aire y decirse con una mirada que tendrían que investigar más a fondo si querían mantener esa sensación. Bastó sólo eso para que ambos se pusieran manos a la obra. Bajo aquel árbol junto al río que ya habían tomado como suyo, entre nerviosos y excitados por la sensación chispeante, comenzaron a tocarse y a averiguar qué ocurría si llevaban más allá sus tímidos besos y caricias.

El contacto de sus pieles provocaba pequeñas descargas llenas de sensaciones chispeantes. Se sentía bien, porque lograban recordar con claridad el porqué de su insistencia en huir del lugar, y porque era agradable sentir a Tally sobre él, acariciándolo, tocando allí donde nadie jamás se había atrevido siquiera a mirar, y era excitante sentir la erección de Zane en la cintura de la muchacha, contactando con su piel, haciéndole sentir un pequeño cosquilleo.

Un pequeño cosquilleo que confundía la excitación con la sensación chispeante.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Tally entre beso y beso.

Zane cogió aire para respirar al tiempo que se deshacía de la camiseta de la rebelde para un mayor contacto de sus cuerpos. No recordaba haber besado jamás con aquella intensidad, los besos que había dado (incluso con la propia Tally) siempre habían sido delicados, cuidadosos. Sin embargo, descubrir que el uso de sus lenguas y del resto del cuerpo ofrecía un efecto más chispeante había sido todo un logro.

- Totalmente chispeante, ¿tú?

- También.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se encontraban en ropa interior. El roce de sus cuerpos era más cálido, más sensible, y por consecuente ambos se sentían más chispeantes. Jamás habían llegado tan lejos con nadie, jamás se habían atrevido siquiera a imaginar que ocurriría algo así entre ellos, pero ahí estaban, jadeantes, restregándose aún con la ropa interior puesta, sintiendo escalofríos de pies a cabeza con cada avance y retroceso, dejando que sus cuerpos vibraran al son de sus movimientos, dejando que la sensación chispeante ocupara sus corazones.

Se miraron a los ojos, y durante un breve periodo de tiempo, se mantuvieron inmóviles, comunicándose en silencio.

- ¿Qué opinas?

Tally tragó saliva. No se había planteado jamás tener relaciones sexuales, con nadie. Pero, una vez de hacerlo, no encontraba a nadie mejor que Zane. Lo necesitaba para huir, lo necesitaba para mantenerse chispeante. Él la había ayudado, le había dado su apoyo, había incrementado su valor, su memoria… Y, por si fuera poco, una desconocida sensación femenina le exigía tenerlo dentro de ella, lo quería, aunque el resultado de su unión no resultara todo lo chispeante que deseaban.

Lo quería dentro de ella, como mujer, no como perfecta deseando huir.

- Adelante.

Zane sonrió, todos sus sentidos se activaron. Quería hacerlo, para mantenerse chispeante, para huir, para ser libre… Pero también para saciar su sed de estar dentro de ella, para sofocar la terrible erección que surgía de su pantalón.

Nueva Belleza se estremeció frente a los gemidos producidos por aquel sugerente pareja cerca del río. "Por fin se han hecho adultos" decía la gente con una estúpida sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Tal vez, sólo el árbol bajo el que se encontraban Zane y Tally y el río supieran la verdad de sus gemidos. Sí, aquello era un grito por la excitación, por el constante hormigueo en el estómago, por el orgasmo… Pero también era un grito por la libertad, por los recuerdos, por la huída, un gemido capaz de volverlos totalmente chispeantes.

* * *

**Tanto si os da arcadas como si os gusta, opinad!**

**¿Qué me decis, Pandoras? ¿Estáis chispeantes? ^^**

**Os Quiero!**


End file.
